Elegidos y legendarios: Un perfecto caos
by Akira Riddle
Summary: El mundo pokemon sucumbia ante el mal, Arceus manda a los pokemon legendarios en busca de sus elegidos al mundo ninja pero los elegidos se las pondran difciles a nuestros queridos pokemon porque no solo ellos tienen problemas. Mal summary. Reto
1. Chapter 1

**Como bien dicen: los titulos de un libro en algunos casos el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el trama y a mi no se me ocurrio ningun otro titulo para este fic XD espero que disfruten del prologo. Este es un reto hecho por Darkness Rissing.**

**Y perdonen las faltas de ortografia mi laptop me cambia algunas de ellas u.u**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Naruto ni de Pokemon me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Satoshi Taijiri (no estoy muy seguro con el creador de Pokemon así que alguien me podría corregir si estoy en un error), Pero algún día se que me los regalaran ^o^**

**Prologo**

Arceus miraba a todos con una expresión cansada y tranquila. Raikou lanzaba improperios al humano que comenzó con una guerra oscura y devastadora de la que incluso ellos no podían librar. Los Pokemon legendarios estaban reunidos en un lugar creado por Arceus quien los había convocado al ver que las cosas se complicaban más de lo que ya estaban. La única esperanza que tenían yacía en las manos del enemigo.

-_''¿Por qué nos haz traído aquí? ¡¿Qué no vez que afuera hay personas y Pokemon que nos necesitan y tu nos alejas como viles cobardes?''_- Arceus no se inmuto ante el rugido de Raikou, lo miro con paciencia, como ve un padre a un hijo que da sus rabietas al ser denegado su permiso para ir a una fiesta.

-_''¿Y que querías que hiciera?''_- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-_''¡Ayudarnos y no aparecer solo para desaparecer después!''_- acuso ignorante al gran cansancio que denotaba Arceus.

Ho-oh batió sus alas doradas con una elegancia innata llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

_-''Raikou hay que ser realistas, sin nuestros elegidos ante este mal no somos nada''- _Raikou gruño, sabia que el pajarraco tenia razón.

_-''Entonces debemos de ir a rescatarlos''- _Dijo Mewtwo sin mover o abrir sus labios, después de todo era un Pokemon psíquico. Sus ojos lilas miraban suplicantes y devastados a Arceus. Mew empezó a bailotear frente al Pokemon con forma humanoide, su forma de comunicarse seguía siendo tan peculiar.

_-''Siento lo de Ash Mewtwo, pero debemos de aceptar todos que nuestros elegidos ya han muerto o el dolor persistirá con el tiempo''-_

_-'' ¿Tu ya lo haz aceptado?''- _Mew no respondió _-''Dime Mew, ¿Ya haz ceptado la muerte de Paul?''- _El bailoteo de Mew paro a una triste levitación _-''Entonces no me pidas que lo acepte, no ahora''-_

_-''Nunca se dijo que ahora, la aceptación vendrá en el momento indicado, en el momento en que nosotros nos demos cuenta que la realidad ya es inevitable''- _Hablo Uxie, un pequeño Pokemon gris con una envoltura amarilla en su cabeza y una joya incrustada en su frente, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados nunca los abría.

_-''Entonces sin nuestros elegidos estamos perdidos''- _sentencio Rayquaza sintiendo como la esperanza de poder salvar al mundo se esfumaba con tortuosa lentitud.

_-''¿Y no hay otra forma?''- _hablo Celebi flotando alrededor de todos _-Tal vez si Dialga y yo viajamos en el tiempo evitan…''-_

_-''¿Y tú crees que no hemos pensado en eso ya?''- _interrumpió con brusquedad Heatran, con su mal carácter Celebi no se sorprendió de que fuera el quien le interrumpiera. _-''Si no fuera porque el mocoso ese se nos adelantó el problema no hubiera avanzado a mayores''-_ Todos tuvieron que reconocer que tenia razón. Hace tiempo que un extraño sujeto llego al mundo Pokemon, se hacia pasar por un simple investigador en busca de los Pokemon legendarios como muchos más lo hacían. Nadie le tomo importancia hasta que la bomba se desato. Primero fue por Dialga -nadie sabe como llego hasta el- y después por Palkia, con solo una muestra de cabello, pelo o sangre y con eso creo a los 'Darklegends', clones de los Pokemon legendarios hechos con energía negativa. El único Pokemon legendario que no había sido clonado por Kamui -el creador de los Darklegends- era Arceus y todos agradecían eso. Por eso Arceus no había aparecido, no podían arriesgarse a ser clonado o el mundo Pokemon estaría realmente perdido, y además porque se había debilitado creando los localizadores que encontrarían a los elegidos, personas que unirían su poder a los legendarios incrementándolo. Pero Kamui siempre iba un paso adelante. Muchos de los legendarios no conocieron a sus elegidos y quienes lo hicieron tuvieron la desdicha de ver como Kamui los clonaba y mataba. La esperanza moría.

_-''La esperanza no ha muerto. ''- _Hablo solemne Arceus imponiéndose en sus cuatro patas sacando de sus pensamiento a los Pokemon que le acompañaban. _-''Siempre podemos buscar ayuda externa''- _musito desconcertandolos.

_-''¿Ayuda externa''?- _espeto desconcertado Groudon.

_-''El mundo Pokemon no es el único mundo existente en el universo''- _Les informo _-''Los enviare a un mundo en donde sus elegidos estarán un poco más capacitados para dar lucha en esta guerra''-_

_-'' ¿Y cual es ese mundo?''- _Pregunto Groudon escéptico.

_-''El mundo ninja''- _El cuerpo de Arceus brillo, detrás de el aparecieron veinte piedras cuyo color no se notaba, todos reconocieron las piedras al instante.

_-''Siento contradecirte Arceus- _Le hablo Meloetta en su forma lírica _-pero si las cuentas no me fallan ahí hay 20 localizadores y nosotros somos más que eso''-_

_-''La unión hace la fuerza''-_

_-''Y eso quiere decir…''-_

_-''No estarás experimentando, ¿Verdad Arceus?''-_ Discrepo Tornadus, el Pokemon verde lo veía perspicaz desde su nube.

_-''La unión hace la fuerza. ''- _volvió a recitar con convicción. _-''El enemigo se aprovecha de nuestra nobleza al estar hechos de energía negativa, el enemigo se aprovecha cuando trabajamos de manera individual ¿Por qué no trabajar de manera grupal?-_ Todos lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza _-Además de que mis fuerzas ya no da para más localizadores.- _Se excuso con diplomacia _-Así que júntense, pongan sus esencias en una de esas piedras para enviarlos en su misión que el tiempo apremia- _Los apuro.

_-''¿Haz escuchado la frase: Divide y vencerás?''- _

_-''¿Y te ha funcionado Genesect?''- _Genesect gruño, era bien sabido que el prefería mil veces trabajar solo que en compañía. _-''Bien como ya no hay ninguna otra queja…''- _dejo la frase en el aire para darle un poco más de seriedad al asunto, más de lo que ya tenia. Uno a uno fueron depositando sus esencias en una de las piedras teniendo cuidado de con quien estarían aunque en realidad nadie prestaba atención a lo que hacían, solo un pensamiento surcaba sus mentes: ''¿_Qué perdían con intentarlo?'' _Simplemente nada ¿Qué no habían perdido ya?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo uhmm este fic es en respuesta al reto de Darkness Rissing.**

**En realidad yo no tenia ninguna intención de hacer un fic así hasta que leí su reto justo cuando mi imaginación llegaba de Alaska XD así que dije ¿Por qué no?**

**Y aquí estoy libre como pajarito ya que en el próximo capi vuelven Dei y Kyub ^^**

**Así que hasta la próxima, dejen sus RR**

**¡Sayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero no tenia internet ;_;, mis vacasiones terminaron T_T y la prepa me consume ¬¬. Pero tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda si mi imaginación no se va a hawaii de nuevo.**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Naruto ni de Pokemon me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Satoshi Taijiri (no estoy muy seguro con el creador de Pokemon así que alguien me podría corregir si estoy en un error), Pero algún día se que me los regalaran ^o^**

**Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, corre capi 1 XD!**

**Capitulo 1: Ámbar y Azul Zafiro**

Encontrar a un elegido no es fácil, Mewtwo apenas lo estaba sabiendo. Anteriormente no fue un problema encontrar a Ash porque prácticamente el chico lo encontro a el. Pero ahora… Latías en su forma humana jugaba con la piedra que les revelaría a su nuevo elegido. Llevaban semanas buscándolo, tampoco esperaba que llegara y dijera: ¡Hey soy yo!, seria muy raro.

La pequeña dragoncito, ahora una humana de corta cabellera castaña, lo volteo a ver con sus grandes y expresivos ojos miel, veía al Pokemon con forma de humanoide con una creciente curiosidad.

_-''Mewtwo ¿Por qué hay lugares así?''-_ Mewtwo abrió sus ojos, los tenia cerrados para meditar mejor, viendo lo que había llamado la curiosidad de Latías dejando que jugara con la piedra. Se encontraban en una aldea como muchas de las que ya habían visitado, pero esta era diferente. En otras aldeas los niños jugaban y se divertían, aquí los niños mendigaban y robaban. La aldea pasaba por una situación difícil y denigrante, las casas no estaban en buen estado, estaban todas sucias y algunas al punto del derrumbe. Los pocos puestos que se ponían ya más por costumbre que a sabiendas de que venderán, ofrecían productos podridos y no muy antojables que digamos. Mewtwo entrecerró sus ojos meditando las palabras que le diría a la pequeña dragón, era uno de los Pokemon legendarios más inocentes que existía y a decir verdad un poco ingenua. Ella pensaba que el mundo era de un solo color, que si algo empieza mal saldrá bien, que todos eran bueno como Bianca y Ash. Latías tuvo que abrir un poco los ojos al verdadero mundo cuando empezó la guerra contra Kamui, pero Mewtwo sabia que el optimismo en ella no desaparecía. Aun le sorprendía lo poco, que en muchos lugares, que el mundo ofrecía, aun le sorprendía ver a personas con decadencias y a otros con sobrantes, personas enfermas sin recursos y personas que se burlaban de las otras, del fuerte que se aprovechaba del débil, del engañador y estafador, Latías se sorprendía de muchas cosas que el mundo ocultaba receloso.

_-Debes de entender que en el mundo hay personas que no tienen las mismas oportunidades que las otras. Mucha gente pasa por pruebas y se superan a si mismos, como puedes ver esta aldea esta pasando por una. Si son buenos, leales, saben lo que quieren y lo buscan con añico en algunos años veras una gran prosperidad. Latías en este mundo no llega lo bueno porque si, tu debes de poner empeño para que llegue, debes de luchar por lo que vales, pero no todas las personas entienden esto.-_ Ambos vieron como un niño le robaba una manzana podrida a un viejo anciano que ni cuenta se dio -_La paciencia no es algo que a los humanos caracterice, muchos llegan a la desesperación y hacen cosas que en un futuro próximo llegan a arrepentirse''- _Pero Latías no le convenció mucho esa respuesta, sabia que Mewtwo le ocultaba algo.

_-''Pero aunque sea una prueba, no creo que los aldeanos no estén dándolo todo por el todo''-_ Refuto.

_-''Tienes razón, esta aldea no ha podido superarse gracias a personas con gran avaricia que no quieren que se superen porque sus negocios se vendrían a bajo si eso pasara. He escuchado a algunas personas hablar de un tal 'gato'. Seguramente esta persona es la piedra en el camino que no los deja continuar''-_ Latías ya no quiso preguntar más, era todo lo que quería saber y podría saber, ella quería continuar en su burbuja en donde todos eran bueno y no existía gente mala. Miro distraídamente la piedra.

_-'' ¿Cuándo crees que lo encontraremos?''-_ Mewtwo se hacia esa pregunta cada mañana, cuando lo encontrarían, pero no estaba muy entusiasmado por encontrarlo, el futuro Pokemon dependía de que encontraran a los elegidos, pero el no quería suplantar a Ash. Mewtwo levitaba sumergido en sus pensamientos al lado de Latías invisible para los ojos humanos con su inseparable capa negra ondeada por el viento. Latías caminaba visible a los ojos humanos, viendo algo que los demás no en espera de una respuesta. ¡PUM!

-Lo siento- se disculpo una voz energética.

_-''No te preocupes iba distraída''_- Dijo olvidándose de mover los labios como si fuera un humano común y corriente, pero por suerte el chico no lo noto, se le veía apurado.

-Lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir- Lo último que ambos vieron de él fue su alborotada cabellera rubia y un borrón naranja a lo lejos. La piedra en las manos de Latías comenzó a brillar en un azul zafiro.

Naruto no estaba muy contento en tener en sus manos una vida, la decisión de poder arrebatarle la vida a alguien. No es que le hubiera valido mucho aquello cuando vio a Sasuke muerto y el zorro tomo posesión de el, pero al ver el rostro detrás del enmascarado todo cambio. Haku lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios, aquel chico extraño que le abrió su corazón, que le contó su historia como si de un amigo se tratara, que platico con el en el bosque pudiéndolo matar en el momento en que se encontraba inconcientemente vulnerable, aquel al que había confundido con una chica aunque seguía pensando lo mismo pese a que el le dijera que era varón. Pero Haku tenia unos ojos que expresaban más de lo que el quisiera, sus facciones eran delicadas, su sonrisa la más gentil y bondadosa que había recibido en su vida, hablaba de la vida sin vergüenza ni pena con una gran delicadeza, no tenia miedo a sonreír con amabilidad y bondad pese a la situación; si Haku era un chico, era el chico más extraño que había conocido. Pero Haku era un ninja, su enemigo, un ninja que tiene que usar una mascara para esconder sus emociones desconfiando de lo expresiva que podría ser su mirada, el discípulo de Zabusa que no se tentó el corazón al matar a Sasuke… el asesino de Sasuke. Un frío Viento sacudió sus ropas, empuño con fuerza el kunai en su mano con la cabeza gacha, no quería enfrentar esos bellos ojos ámbar que lo harían desistir en su decisión.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¿Estas seguro tu?- apretó con más fuerza el agarre del kunai volviendo blancos sus nudillos, esto era difícil.

-Después de todo tu mataste a Sasuke- Dijo más para si que para su acompañante. Levanto la cabeza y los ojos de Haku lo traspasaron, dudo, su mente repetía constantemente que el era el asesino de Sasuke para darse ánimos, su corazón se oprimía en desacuerdo con su mente.

Corrió con el kunai amenazante, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, no quería ver a esos par ámbar perder su brillo. Haku también cerro sus ojos sin abandonar su gentil sonrisa, la muerte seria como dormir, al dormir cierras los ojos para dar un paso al sueño. Tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo que nadie supo explicar como pasaron:

Dos esferas rodearon a ambos ninjas, una azul rodeo al rubio y otra dorada a Haku.

En el puente en construcción comenzó a nevar disipando la niebla.

Una canción inundo el lugar, una canción tranquila, casi como de cuna.

El ámbar se encontró con el azul antes de caer en la inconciencia. Kakashi dejo a medias el Raikiri al escuchar la canción perdonándole la vida a Zabusa. Sakura y Tazuna corrieron hacia donde esta Sasuke ignorando a ambos chicos inconcientes que eran los únicos que estaban envueltos por la niebla. Nadie pudo ver la sonrisa que ambos traían en sus caras ni como de sus cuellos colgaban dos collares con una piedra: una azul zafiro y otra color ocre. Y lo demás era historia.

En el cielo cuatro figuras se podían ver flotando en el aire, sus figuras eran raras y nunca antes vistas. Los cuatro asintieron en reconocimiento y con una brillante luz (ámbar y azul) desaparecieron.

**Agradezco sus RR a:**

**-Darkness Rissing**

**-Espeon Shiny**

**-Toaneo07**

**Akira: muchas gracias por sus RR chicos ^^ me dan animos ante las presiones d ela prepa T_T me extorsionan con tanto trabajo XDD y respondiendo a tu pregunta…. Pmknkvcffdnjbka **

**Kyub: no debes de decir nada**

**Dei: ¬¬ estuviste a punto (tapandole la boca)**

**Akira: penbdfkefjfjfnnfuj**

**Kyub: no nos convence eso u.u**

**Akira: pnfernfn freanfdjnf nfkjf**

**Dei: tienes una boca muy suelta cuando es respecto a tus fics**

**Akira: ¬¬ nodnm cikdrnf**

**Kyub: bueno creo que es hora de irnos, depsidete mocosa**

**Akira: njbvcjsdn sdjkjdj jsdnjd **

**Dei: traduccion: se cuidan, nos leemos hasta el proximo capi, chaito.**

**Kyub: uhmm le falto dejen sus RR**

**Akira:jasad jdsjf**

**Dei: nah son mejor los tomatazos**

**Kyub: tal vez te avienten voltorb pensando que son pokebolas XD**

**Dei: uhm me gustan mas los electrode ;D**

**Akira: dnefnbfb vbfakef jfncjen ¬¬**

**Kyub: muy de acuerdo, el mocoso es un arrogante ^^**

**Dei: ¬¬ ya vamonos**

**Dei/Kyub: Sayo!**

**Akira: nvjnnjnj dnjfnbjnv ¬¬ ndjcndcnf sdjnbdj ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Naruto ni de Pokemon me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Satoshi Taijiri (no estoy muy seguro con el creador de Pokemon así que alguien me podría corregir si estoy en un error), Pero algún día se que me los regalaran ^o^**

**Advertencia: Aquí Haku es mujer por ideas maquiavélicas de la intento de autora. Y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.**

***/*/*/***

**Capitulo 2: La doncella guardiana surge, Naruto conoce al Kyuubi.**

Todos comían y se divertían, las mesas estaban distribuidas por toda la estancia dejando el centro del lugar como el único espacio libre y más atrás una plataforma circular con varios niveles. Las personas se hallaban sentadas platicando y riendo de cosas vánales, bailando con soltura y algunos en parejas. Suspiro, las ropas que traían todos se le hacían muy extrañas, las manos comenzaron a sudarle presa del nerviosismo, un sentimiento de vacio la inundo, sus manos estaban desnudas y algo faltaba en ellas. Miro todo el lugar como buscando algo en la oscuridad, estaba alejada de la divertida celebración, cuyo propósito desconocía, un anciano se levanto de su lugar junto a una esbelta señorita, sonrientes todos se sentaron y ellos ocuparon lugar en la plataforma de diferentes niveles circulares cerca de ella. El pánico acudió a ella, su cabeza comenzó a moverse con desespero, algo a su costado brillo llamando su atención. Podía jurar que se trataba de un espejo pero el reflejo era muy diferente a como ella recordaba que era. Su mirada era tranquila como el mar, miraba con melancolía a las personas en la plataforma, el viento entro jugueteando con sus largo cabellos caoba meciendo la falda del vestido blanco que traía y parte de la pañoleta (en realidad no sé cómo se llama lo que trae en la cabeza) de color melón que llevaba atada en la cabeza. Sus manos aferraban con delicadeza a la altura de su pecho un objeto que en su corta vida había visto, dio un pequeño brinquito sorprendida cuando la chica hablo, aun con su mirada perdida en la celebración.

—Hace muchos años, yo era parte de este festival— ah con que eso era lo que celebraban, un festival —mi hermana hacia el papel más importante hasta que creció y tuve que relevarla. Yo no quería ser la "doncella del festival", en realidad se me hacia algo tonto esta celebración, todo se me hacia absurdo al ser mi etapa de rebeldía.— sonrió con nostalgia —Pero algo paso que me hizo dar cuenta que todo se hacía por una razón, que las cosas más tontas tenían su significado, que al parecer nada era tonto ni absurdo. Después de aquel suceso comencé a practicar para ser la mejor doncella que todos en el festival hayan visto jamás. El tiempo paso, el mar antes tranquilo embraveció, el cielo claro oscureció y yo irremediablemente crecí— volteo a verla con una triste sonrisa —, yo ya no podía ser la doncella del festival; el tiempo se me había acabado con gran rapidez, como cuando vez un botón sin florecer, al siguiente día una hermosa rosa y al anochecer sus pétalos marchitos.— extendió sus brazos ofreciéndole aquel objeto extraño. La miro con extrañeza ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? —Esto es una ocarina con ella el festival debe de continuar, su melodía nunca se debe de perder— sintió el extraño objeto en sus manos, lo miro con curiosidad, sus manos dejaron de cosquillar y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Parecía ser una concha pero a la vez una flauta. Con una inspirada curiosidad acerco la extraña concha/flauta a su boca y comenzó a tocarla con delicadeza. Una hermosa melodía comenzó a inundar el lugar, sus pies comenzaron a moverse en una suave danza tocando con ligereza el suelo, dando vueltas al compás de la música como si el aire la guiara. Describir los sentimientos que la embargaban en ese momento al tocar la ocarina no era fácil; sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad como cuando estaba junto a…. la alegría la invadió queriendo sonreír con locura, la tristeza de recordar en el mundo que vivía… ¿Cuál mundo?, el rencor hacia su padre quien mato a su madre por culpa de ella ¿en realidad eso paso?

Paro abruptamente, abrió sus ojos que sin darse cuenta los había cerrado, y miro asombrada como todo había sido cubierto por una tétrica neblina. La chica de antes apareció ante ella como una espectral fantasma, su mano esgrimía una daga lista para usarla. Se tensó, quiso mover su cuerpo para defenderse o atacar pero no le respondía, se comenzó a sentir débil de la nada, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, la oscuridad le llamaba como una antojable inconsciencia. El filo de la daga cortando su mano la despertó, la sangre fluía cual agua de carmín.

—Tú eres la nueva doncella del festival, la elegida para invocar al guardián y calmar a los tres titanes, para controlar el invierno, oscurecer el cielo e iluminar las tinieblas. Tendrás un gran poder contigo que a responsabilidades conlleva, pero una advertencia tendré que hacer. Tu mente olvidara mas el corazón siempre recordara tu triste pasado, el equilibrio en tu misión será importante. Tendrás que buscar a ambos elegidos y ellos te protegerán, pero fortaleza debes de tener, si uno de ellos cae ante el poder tú te veras afectada sin remedio alguno y solo tu puedes calmar a las bestias y restablecer el equilibrio entre los tres.—

—Que…—

—¡Tu destino sellado esta, cumple la misión que Arceus ha demandado doncella y elegida!—

Se sentía totalmente confundida ¿de que hablaba la esta chica? —No entiendo—

—Yo ya cumplí mi con mi deber— lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras iba desapareciendo —Saluda a Lugia de mi parte, dile que… ¡Siento mucho no haber sido tan fuerte como esperaba!— Sus lagrimas se convirtieron en sollozos —Fui débil y no pude proteger a nadie ni si quiera a mí misma. Haku… no te marchites como lo hice yo, no defraudes a Lugia, te lo suplico—

*/*/*/*

Naruto se sentía realmente desorientado, no sabía que lugar era ni en donde estaba, aunque… ¿no vendría siendo lo mismo? En fin, el punto aquí era que estaba perdido en quién sabe dónde y completamente solo, no le sorprendía estar solo siempre lo había estado pero se había mal acostumbrado a estar con su equipo; la adorable de Sakura-chan, el desinteresado de Kakashi-sensei y el estúpido de Sa… ¡Sasuke!

Abrió sus ojos alarmado, recordando todo con increíble rapidez, aunque tomando en cuenta el tiempo en que tardo en recordar, había estado vagando por los pasillos del desolado y mugriento lugar hasta que se detuvo a meditar un poco las cosas. Cayó de rodilla y el agua, que empapaba el frio suelo, resoplo en un eco tenue al sentir las rodillas de Naruto encajarse con rapidez. Los ojos azules se desorbitaron, Sasuke estaba muerto y el no había podido hacer nada. Golpeo el suelo con la mano hecha puño, el agua salpico, ¡Sasuke había muerto por su culpa! Y el que había prometido que nadie le iba a salvar ya, viene el estúpido del Uchiha con aires de superioridad rompiendo toda promesa al salvarlo.

—No deberías desquitarte con el agua, haces mucho ruido y mojaras mi pintura— Naruto alzo la cabeza encontrándose con una chica de cabellera castaña, se le veía muy concentrada en el lienzo frente a ella con un pincel atrapado entre sus dedos. Viéndola más detenidamente, la chica se le hacía vagamente familiar. Hizo una mueca graciosa, tratando de pensar en donde había visto a la muchacha antes. Su cerebro trabajaba con ardua velocidad, pareciera que en cualquier segundo echaría humito y calentaría el lugar húmedo y mugriento.

—Te me haces familiar— la chica lo vio de reojo, el azul se encontró con el café, pronto su atención volvió al lienzo. —Nunca te había visto en mi vida— le contesto cortante. Naruto se rasco la cabeza confundido —¿En serio?— ella asintió distraída, realmente concentrada en lo que hacía.

El rubio, curioso por lo que hacía, se acerco a gatas hacia ella, se puso en cuclillas viendo mejor la obra artística de la castaña. —¿Quién es él?— un chico de cabellos oscuros le sonreía saludándolo con el símbolo de la paz, una rata amarilla situada en su hombro hacia el mismo gesto.

—Un amigo— su voz fue suave y nostálgica.

—¿En donde esta?—

—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí contigo—Respondió molesta.

—¿Y en donde estamos?—

—Eso lo deberías de saber tu— pero Naruto no tenía ni idea de en donde estaban ni como habían llegado. —¿Eh?— suspiro fastidiada —Tal vez te darías una idea si ves lo que hay frente a ti— Ordeno con vos cortante.

El rubio hizo caso, pero al mirar hacia el frente tanta fue su sorpresa que se fue hacia atrás salpicando de nuevo el agua.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?— exclamo alarmado.

—Que escandaloso—

Ante ellos en lo que parecía ser una celda, algo que tranquilizaba a Naruto, había un par de ojos rojos mirándolo con odio y resentimiento, unos afilados dientes brillaron en la oscuridad dándole un pequeño escalofrió.

—Mocoso ¿Qué te trae ante mi humilde morada?— su voz era ronca y grave. Naruto enfureció de pronto, se levanto y apuntándolo con su dedo grito ofendido —¡Yo no soy ningún mocoso! ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto el futuro Hokage, que se te quede bien grabado, Dattebayo!— Naruto avanzo peligrosamente hacia la celda, la castaña a su espalda lo miro con curiosidad.

—Kuku… ¿Así que Hokage, eh?—

—Así es, Dattebayo— el niño sonrió enseñando sus dientes, cruzo los brazos en su pecho y entrecerró sus ojos no viendo como algo en la oscuridad, que rodeaba a los ojos rojos, se movía con suavidad.

—Eh, un zorro— miro directamente hacia la oscuridad de la celda, desinteresada volvió a lo suyo, empapo un poco con pintura roja el pincel pintando un poco más la cachucha del joven de gran sonrisa. —Un zorro muy raro y con más de una cola al parecer— Naruto y lo que parecía ser un zorro, según la chica, voltearon a verla. Naruto hizo un gesto raro con la frente coloreada de azul y varias gotitas bajándole por ella, por alguna extraña razón esa chica le recordaba a Sasuke.

—¿Y quién es nuestra invitada?— pregunto en tono burlón. Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle pero… —¿Cuál es tu nombre chica que se me hace familiar pero que no conozco?—

—Bianca un gusto Uzumaki Naruto y zorro subnormal que tiene más de una cola, el cual me recuerda a un Ninetales copia barata—

—¿C copia barata?— una venita en su frente era la prueba total de que al zorro no le había gustado el comentario de Bianca.

—¿Qué es un Nintls?— musitó Naruto con cara de duda total.

—Yo, chiquilla insolente, soy conocido como el Kyuubi, el demonio de las 9 colas— se presento alzándose en sus cuatro patas hasta donde la celda le permitió.

Bianca asintió distraídamente —aja— como bien dicen tirándole a loco haciendo enojar al Kyuubi.

—¡Hoe! Así que tu eres la cosa que está dentro de mi— La venita del zorro se ensancho, esos mocosos comenzaban a sacarle de quicio.

—¡Oh así que estamos dentro de ti!— exclamo dándole una última pasada a la rata amarilla, dejo de ver su obra observando minuciosa el lugar —Pues para estar dentro de ti no es un lugar muy bonito, aunque es perfecto para el zorro— Dejo el pincel en la mesa al lado de ella en donde tenía sus pinturas, con un último vistazo abandono su lugar acercándose a la celda.

—¡Oye!— exclamaron algo ofendidos pero Bianca hizo caso omiso recargando su espalda en la pared. Naruto siguió su ejemplo y se dejo caer al suelo, recargo su mano en la rodilla y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de la misma mano. —Bueno, alguien me podría explicar ¡Cómo rayos llegue aquí!— El zorro rio con malicia.

—Eso es fácil de explicar mocos, pero ¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia de explicártelo?—

—¡Porque tú lo sabes y tengo el derecho de saberlo!— grito acusadoramente.

—Kukuku ¿Y en verdad quieres saberlo?—

—Sino, no te lo estuviera diciendo— dijo con los cachetes inflados y la mirada retadora.

—Entonces mírame a los ojos, mocoso—

Naruto, aun con sus cachetes inflados, parecía renuente a mirar al Kyuubi. Pero quería saber cómo había llegado y que había pasado después de atacar a Haku, empezó a mirarlo con lentitud, además… nada perdía si lo miraba a los ojos, total, solo era un zorro encarcelado, un demonio que habitaba en su interior por haber destruido casi toda la aldea… cuando menos lo pensó sus ojos ya estaban mirando fijamente a aquellas temibles pupilas escarlatas.

–¿Are?—

¡PUM!

_Continuará… _

***/*/*/***

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Anna-rocio15**

**Espeon shiny**

**Crystal coronello**

**Toaneo07**

**Akira: chicos muchas gracias por sus RR, fue lo que me dio animos para seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Dei: u.u después de meses de dejar varado este fic… *golpe por parte de Akira***

**Akira: calla intento de mujer ¬¬**

**Kyub: Kuku por fin Sali en el fic, eso mocoso *sonrisa espeluznante* ve mis ojos **

**Akira: pero es que en realidad no fue mi culpa! Mi imaginación llego tarde de sus vacaciones, la prepa y puff mi compu que esta dando patadas de ahogado. Lo bueno es que mi imaginación volvió por mas cosas para seguir su gira mundial y se apiado de mi ;_;**

**Dei: oh que considerada la imaginación, claro, porque no me puso en el capi ¬¬?**

**Kyub: mocoso, aun ni salias en el anime**

**Dei: ¬¬ es que los iba a encandilar tan rápido**

**Akira: un abrazo y un beso para ti también anna-rocio15 ^^, y espeon shiny sip la personalidad de latias se parece a la de Hina-chan, demo ya hicimos un gran avance ¡Latias ya habla XDDD!**

**Crystal coronello porque no creías posible lo de Naruto/latias/mewtwo me encantaría saber tu argumento ^^**

**Dei: u_U mientras no escuchen el tuyo porque se aburren**

**Akira: ¬¬**

**Kyub: en lo general solo la segunda parte del capi me gusto ^^**

**Akira: por alguna extraña razón a mi también, la primera no me convence por completo**

**Dei: a mi no me gusto el capi en lo general T_T cuando salgo yo? Y lo primordial, voy a tener a un super legendario?**

**Akira: ya sabes que eso lo decide la imaginación**

**Kyub: que ahorita ha de ir en camino a Paris u.u**

**Akira: yo quiero ir ;_; Oh llevame imaginación-chan**

**Dei: deberíamos ponerle un nombre XD, voten, voten por el nombre de la imaginación de la enana**

**Akira: y les regalamos a Dei *-***

**Dei: ¬¬"**

**Akira: O_O ehmm mejor no seria mucha tortura para ustedes**

**Dei: ¬¬u**

**Kyub: bueno ya despídanse**

**Akira: se cuidan mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por sus RR, espero sus comentarios constructivos y no olviden que… el chocolate es bueno para su humilde intento de escritora XDD**

**Dei/Aki/Kyub: sayo!**


End file.
